1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a presettable tuning apparatus and is directed more particularly to a presettable tuning apparatus in which the direction of progression of the frequencies corresponding to stored digital signals in respect to the sequential order of the addresses, or storage locations of a memory is constant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an FM/AM digital synthesizer receiver with presettable station function has been used widely. With a prior art preset tuning display device used in the above receiver and so on, key is associated with each previously preset station, and the preset key is pushed to tune the receiver and to digitally indicate or display the frequency of the preset station. However, with such a device it is impossible to instantaneously and clearly ascertain the preset broadcast stations and the relative positions of the keys corresponding thereto.
In the prior art, in order to display a preset broadcast station, a mechanical preset station display device of the dial type has recently been proposed. Such display device, however, is quite complex in construction. Further, with this display device, a previously preset station is display by the preset marker of the mechanical type Thus, if it is desired, for example, where five preset stations and five markers are used, to move the second marker to bring a preset marker to a position corresponding to a station positioned after the fifth marker, the second, third, fourth and fifth preset markers must be sequentially moved, which is incovenient is time consuming.